Musing Amidst Rubber Ducks
by HobbitFeet69
Summary: One-shot, Snupin, so, yes, obviously a slash. Some seriousness mixed with silliness when Sev tries relaxing one evening. Involves Remy, a tub, and a rubber duck.


One of a few "Snupin Shorts" I have planned

Disclaimer: I own no rights to HP land.

Pairings: Snape/Lupin

Warning: Slash, tub fun

Rating: T

One of a few "Snupin Shorts" I have planned. No, it's not in reference to clothing. Short stories, rather. This is gonna be real entertaining to write, heh heh… Snape is nekked through the entire thing! Yay! I wrote it after the 6th book in a wild fit of depression, to remind me of the good old days…

Snape- Jesus Christ…………

Remus- Yay!

Remus knew better than to bother Severus when he was soaking. Or sulking. Whatever he was doing in there. Remus stared at the door to the room in question, wondering whether or not his decision was going to affect him positively or negatively. Every time Severus returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord he stopped by Remus, who was waiting up for him on the couch, kissed him on the forehead to let him know that he was all right, and headed straight for the bathroom.

No sooner did the door shut behind him did Remus head the sounds of a bath being drawn. This had gone on for months, something Remus hadn't known had been a part of Severus' routine until they'd become an item, so to speak. He never questioned him on it, never bothered him while he was in there, and never commented when the damp haired man crawled into bed with him an hour and a half later.

Remus frowned, trying to convince himself to not let his resolve weaken. He'd lain witness to his husband trudging in from a meeting, weary beyond reason, only to seal himself away and alone for the last time. He, using his lesser known werewolf stealth, slowly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. The air was heavy with humidity, Remus' shirt immediately clinging to his back from the wet heat. When the steam cleared from his eyes, he spotted Severus.

He was relaxed, from the looks of it, his eyes closed and his arms hanging out from either side of the claw-footed antique tub. His head was supported by the pearl coloured lip of the tub and his bent knees was all that was visible beyond his chest, arms, and head. Remus found himself staring, unable to help not stop it until he remembered why he was currently sneaking about. He silently slipped something from his pocket and placed it in the water, stepping back to admire his cleverness.

Severus seemed completely unaware that anything was amiss until he felt a small something bump against his knee and squeak. He opened one onyx eye and found the cause of it. A little, black rubber duck float about in the water, magically enhanced to steer itself around, albeit poorly. Opening both eyes now he swiveled them lazily to his husband with a questioning look. Remus smiled apologetically and settled down beside the tub, sitting on a nearby stool.

"I didn't want you to feel lonely," he supplied, folding his arms at the edge of the tub and leaning his chin against them.

"So you sneaked into the bathroom and unleashed a muggle child's rubber bath toy upon me?" Severus questioned in his slow drawl.

"Not quite so," Remus defended. "Muggle rubber ducks are usually yellow, and sometimes pink, blue, or green, not black. And they can't steer themselves, I assure you."

Severus snorted, closing his eyes again and not replying otherwise.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to feel lonely, so I devised a fool proof plan to infiltrate the loo and-"

"Bother me."

Remus eyebrows shot up and he suddenly looked ashamed.

"I-I could leave if-" he stood, fully intending to do so when a damp hand clamped around his wrist.

"Don't," Severus said, black eyes open once more and fixed imploringly on Remus' golden ones. Remus felt his legs becoming weak at the look he was receiving, so he plopped back into his seat.

"I'm sorry," the potions master continued, releasing the werewolf's arm. He sat up move fully, his shoulders completely out of the water now. "It's those damn meetings that put me on edge. Stay if you'd like."

Remus sat in silence for a moment, hands fiddling idly in his lap. He wished Severus would quit his spy job, but as so many of their conversations on the subject had gone down hill on that very topic Remus managed to bite his tongue. After a while he inched one of his hands up to his husband's scalp, treading his fingers through his wet hair. He could tell that Severus had already washed it, but it was tangled from the water and he gently tugged out the little knots.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked at length.

"You're making my head itch," Severus admitted. Remus smirked in apology, but kept running his fingers through his dark hair.

"I meant in general."

Severus was silent, contemplating this.

"How lucky I am," he finally said.

"How lucky you are?"

"Yes."

Remus frowned.

"Nothing interesting? Nothing life changing? Nothing particularly naughty that you'd like to try with me?"

"No."

Remus snorted this time, moving his hand down slightly to the back of Severus' neck. He found a hard bunch of muscles there and frowned again. Severus was too serious all the time, he thought as he lightly worked on fixing the poor muscle. Severus relaxed, breathing deeply.

"Well, maybe sometimes," he said with a little smirk. Remus snickered, shaking his head. The black rubber duck was trying to make another round in the tub and bumped into the Potions Master's knee again before tipping over with a little 'uh-oh'.

"I'm going to enjoy dismantling that thing," Severus growled, watching it right itself again and spit out bath water.

"Have mercy on the poor thing, Sev," Remus said, trying to contain his amused smile. "For it is black and squeaky."

"You made the silly little thing," Severus accused, picking it up and dropping it outside the tub. It squirmed around helplessly on the bathroom rug before Remus took pity on it and placed it on the sink.

"And I apologize, but I couldn't resist," he said, having a mental huzzah for finally loosening the knot in Severus' neck. He surreptitiously kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks without the Potions Master taking notice. He also wiggled from his pants and began unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Glad that Severus' eyes were once more shut to the world he shrugged from the rest of his clothes and, before he could encounter protest, made his way into the tub opposite the now shocked man.

"There isn't enough room for us both, Remus," Severus protested, sitting up to avoid getting kicked in the cramped space. Remus only smirked, settling down.

"That's what you think," he said , playfully flicking water towards his husband.

"It's a known fact that this is a small tub- hey!" he very nearly squeaked. "Watch where you put your toes!"

"Sorry," Remus offered through a fit of laughter, not at all meaning it. The rubber duck fell from the sink and bounced off the floor tile with a loud chirrup, causing Remus to laugh harder.

"Come here," Severus growled, pulling the werewolf over to lean against his side so that their knees were crammed together and their feet shared the most open space. He didn't comment on the fact that the tub wasn't very comfortable anymore, and didn't wish to. Instead, he leaned his head against Remus' now wet neck with a sigh.

"This is why I'm lucky," he mumbled. Remus looked down at the dark head of the Potions Master in surprise, suddenly feeling the very same thing. He wrapped his free, unsquashed arm around Severus' shoulder and placed his chin atop his head.

"Me too."


End file.
